This invention relates generally to encoder mounting devices and, more particularly, to a seal incorporating an encoder with multipolar magnetization for generating a magnetic field.
Document EP A 495323 describes a seal which has a rotating deflector covered by or made of a magnetized material.
When the operation of a particular sensor requires a strong magnetic field, the axial space requirement of the encoder must be increased. According to document FR A 2660975, the internal side of a rotating disk is oriented toward a sealing fixture, while the external side of the disk supports an encoder. The total axial dimension of such a seal does not allow sealing of bearings whose axial space requirements are determined in advance.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one, or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.